


Some things are meant to stay hidden

by CandyAce



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mostly Pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyAce/pseuds/CandyAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce stumbles upon something very interesting in Clint's office, something Clint would be happy never to see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things are meant to stay hidden

“Clint!”

Bruce's voice echoed through Barton's small flat, no doubt the neighbors could hear too. He noted what seemed like anguish, maybe even fear? In Bruce's tone and so he wasted no time in sprinting to his office where he had left him only moments ago. But he stopped short at the door when he saw Bruce doubled over in pain? No...laughter?

“Clint...” Bruce struggled to speak through his chuckles; he was holding his stomach with his left hand and in his right flashed something purple. “What the fuck? Is this?” He spat out, throwing a purple outfit at him and wiping the tears from his eyes.

Clint gritted his teeth as the 'costume' hit him in the chest and fell limply to the floor. He stared at Bruce darkly until the man finally stopped laughing. “My old uniform.” He said through gritted teeth.

Bruce once again keeled over in laughter, “You actually wore that purple monstrosity and ohmygod there is more!”

Bruce made to reach into the closet but Clint was faster, he grabbed his wrist and spun him around. Pushing him onto the old brown couch that had retired there and pinning him down with his weight, locking both his hands above his head. “Look, let's just forget that this ever happened alright?” He spoke slowly and deliberately, as if trying to calm Bruce down, it was the same voice he used when he was afraid the other guy would make an untimely appearance. “There is nothing else worth looking at in the closet. Okay? How about we go get some lunch now?”

Bruce's eyes were sparkling and he waited for Clint to finish before he spoke. “I think I know what it was.”

“No you don't. That was everything. There is nothing else.”

“You had a mask. A very, flashy mask. To go with your very purple-”

Banner's next words were cut off with a kiss, he groaned as Clint bit his lip. He loved when Clint showed his more dominate side. Loved feeling like he was _his._ As Clint's dominate left hand easily kept his arms pinned, he worked his other hand down his arm. He squeezed his muscles as he deftly undid his buttoned shirt and tie. Using his teeth he pulled off his tie, growling when Bruce leaned up to kiss him.

Clint pushed hard on his chest, anchoring him, “Don't move.” He barked out. He teased him, letting his lips come close but never quite touching. His breath was hot on his cheek and neck, his tongue reached out to lightly trace his earlobe. This distracted Bruce from what was going on a little lower and so he didn't realize Clint had undone his pants until a hand slipped around his hard cock.

Bruce's eyes rolled back in his head as Clint began to stroke him. He was so aroused now that he didn't think it would take much. And Clint knew just how to touch him, he also knew just how much he could tease him before he lost control. His left hand slid down to caress his cheek and and his thumb traced over his lips, Bruce's tongue darting out to meet it.

“Bruce.”

Clint's hands stopped moving and Bruce felt like he couldn't breathe. He opened his eyes to look at him, they were nose to nose now. “Oh god Clint, _please._ ”

“I need you to promise me something.”

“Anything. Everything. _Just please let me cum._ ”

“Never fucking touch that closet again.”

“I won't. I promise I won't. Clint, _Cliiint, please please please_.” He begged, eyes pleading with him.

And just as quick as he had pinned him down, Clint jumped up off of him. Bruce felt as though his body was going into shock.

Clint just looked for a moment at the sight before him. Bruce lay on the couch, half undressed, bottom lip swollen and his cock hanging out, straining for him. His own cock was pleading with him to just give in and take the man, and with the way Bruce was looking at him, as if his life depended on Clint he almost gave in. Lucky for him SHIELD was big on training for self restraint.

“Yo-” Clint didn't even get out the whole word before Bruce was on him. His eyes glowed green for a flash of a second as he pinned Clint against the wall.

“You had your chance, Barton.” Bruce growled as he attacked his mouth. Sometimes, Bruce had these rare moments where he knew he wasn't going to Hulk out but he felt stronger, faster, all the same. This was one of those times. Perhaps the other guy wanted to get off just as badly.. It didn't matter.

Nothing mattered but Barton. Bruce practically tore off his pants, shoving them around his ankles. Clint tried to talk, but couldn't seem to get anything out other then the odd moan or strangled cry. Bruce turned him around and roughly slammed him against the wall, his head cracking against it. He'd probably feel bad about that later.

Lube that seemed to be ever present somewhere on Clint was passed to him, and he wasted no time in preparing the man to take him. One, two and then three fingers were roughly shoved up his ass. “Good enough.” Banner grunted before he rammed his dick into him.

“BRUCE FUCK.” Clint cried out, and this time Bruce did feel a pang of guilt for hurting him.

“Clint…oh god should I...?” His voice cracked, dripping with lust and worry.

“No! Just fucking _move._ ” Clint ground out. And that was the last thought that flickered through either of their brains. Bruce managed to slip a hand over Clint's cock and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Neither of them lasted long, and they collapsed on the floor entwined with each other.

“Love you.” Clint murmured, nuzzling into the crook over Bruce's neck.

Bruce pressed a kiss to Clint's cheek and glanced over to the closet. If he was subtle enough, and if Clint was distracted enough maybe he could....That thought was cut off as Clint pulled him close, legs and arms locking him in place. “Don't you dare.”

 

Two Months Later

Clint had been away on a solo assignment for almost three weeks, although his location had been 'classified' he could say he had been on the other side of the fucking planet which made for a lot of jetlag. He was completely exhausted and in a horrible mood. Everything had gone right, so he should be ecstatic. But just as he was about to leave SHIELD HQ after his debrief he had been informed that Bruce was busy in the lab and likely wouldn't be around till late this evening. Well fuck, Clint thought as he dumped his travel bag on the floor of his apartment. If he couldn't have sex with his boyfriend then he was going to have a long hot shower. He stripped his clothing as he headed back to the bathroom, he was naked by the time he reached the door but he paused when he heard a little giggle. 

Someone was here. He quickly went into 'bad ass agent' mode. Grabbed his gun, which was never far away, and slowly pushed open the door to his office. He was relieved to see it was Bruce, but that relief was short lived when he saw what he was wearing.

Bruce laughed at the look on Clint's face before his eyes turned lust filled as he took in Clint's naked form. "Thought I'd surprise you."

Clint almost snarled, Bruce was standing in his old SHIELD Hawkeye uniform, complete with the eye mask and even a satchel full of arrows on his back. No bow though, but that was because Clint still had the same bow, only it had been modified since then. 

It didn't take long for Clint to strip him out of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I couldn't resist making fun of Hawkeye's purple uniform. Whyyy did they use that in Earths Mightiest Heroes? Why did they use it ever!!! I mean, of course he's still hot. It's Hawkeye. But honestly!


End file.
